Back to save a world
by Vayren
Summary: sequal to a new beginning. R-K yaoi.Kai is about to be killed when a red and silver blade smashes the bullet. what is the ancient prophecy involving Rei and Kai. rated pg 13 for upcoming yaoi scenes
1. back again

**Chapter 1**

Kai woke to a loud crashing outside.he opened the door slightly to see through it. He saw a dark shadow. Letting his curiosity get the better of him he followed it to a small temple In the middle of a small forest. Suddenly out of no where an arm was wrapped around his neck and a sharp object hit him hard on the head. He was knocked onto the floor…

When he came to, it was raining and a dark figure was in front of him.

"Ah Kai, you worthless mortal. Are you ready to face your death? With you gone the prophecy will be true and I will gain power over this pathetic land."

A gun was raised over his head and kai heard the bang of the bullet being shot. He waited. After not feeling a thing he opened his eyes. The bullet was lying on the floor in two. A red and silver blade had smashed through the bullet and into a stone pillar. The blade was so strong it went straight through it and knocked it onto the gunman. Kai watched as the blade returned to its master, a cloaked person. Kai looked at the figures slender hand. Most likely feminine. The cloaked figure ran through the bushes when she had heard Reis voice calling. Rei found Kai, sitting in the mud letting the rain fall over him. He looked at Rei and then his eyes closed as he fell onto the ground.

When He awakened he saw Rei leaning over him.

"Are you alright kai?" was all he heard as he once again fainted. He awoke the second time to see Kenny hovering around him looking at his bruises.

"Ouch! Watch it!" he grumbled as Kenny touched his arm.

"What happened?" asked Rei worriedly looking at Kai.

"I don't remember much. I heard a noise. I opened the door and saw a shadowed figure in the forrest so I followed it. It was a man and when I came to a small temple he knocked me out. When I woke up he shot a bullet at me but a really strong blade sliced through it, then through a pilar and it fell onto the gunman." Explained Kai.

"Did you see who saved you? Or what the blade looked like?" asked Kenny.

"No I don't remember…" said Kai.

Rei sat next to Kai, running his fingers through Kais soft grey hair. Kai shivered a little and then leant back into his pillows. He drifted to sleep. The next morning he awoke to see the same girl who had saved him the night before. She still had the cloak on but he remembered those eyes from somewhere. Those green emerald eyes. He slowly stood up and as he walked closer she stepped back. Rei walked through the door at that moment.

"Kai who is this?" before he could answer a bullet cam smashing through the window, shattering it. They fell to the floor. The cloaked girl pulled out her blade as another bullet came through the window. She got up and launched it at the shooter. It sliced through the gun and then rebounded into him.

He was knocked over by its force but it didn't really hurt him.

The cloaked figure watched as the shooter ran away into the distance. She looked at Rei, who was lying on the ground holding his wounded arm.

She helped him up and pulled a small quartz piece out of her cloak pocket. She lightly touched his arm with it and as it glowed his arm healed instantly.

"Rei are you okay?" she asked putting the crystal back in her pocket.

"yes" he answered, checking his arm.

"You're the one who saved me aren't you? How is your blade that strong?" asked Kai.

" I will explain later. First we must talk about the prophecy." She said taking of the hood of her cloak.

"VAYREN!" exclaimed Rei…..


	2. The Prophecy

Chapter 2

"I will explain later. First we must talk about the prophecy." She said taking of the hood of her cloak.

"VAYREN!" exclaimed Rei…..

"Yes Rei, I am back. I have come to explain about the prophecy. Come with me." She said as the followed her to the temple. Rei looked down at the bullet the blade had sliced in half. It was almost buried now.

Over many long hours she explained to them about how Rei is a reincarnated prince. He was once a neko-prince and he must now destroy the evil in the world before the 2 suns align in the sky at midday in 3 days. Kai is his protector, and soul mate and they are bound together by an eternity.

After taking it all in them went back to Reis house for dinner. Vayren changed her clothes and told the boys how she had come across the prophecy. And after explaining it 3 times they finally understood. She was a reincarnated warrior. A hero of the elements. She could control all bitbeasts if she had to. Now a war is breaking out and it is up to the 3 of them to stop it using the powers of the elements.

Well you can imagine that Kai was worried about his little kitty getting hurt but he knew that Rei wasn't foolish and could be careful at the most important times so he agreed to fight. She set them up to begin training in the morning. After all, the only thing they really needed was a strong blade like hers and a lot of courage.


End file.
